Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for connecting together and protecting ends of an article of jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for connecting together the ends of the article of jewelry with a clasp comprising protective means to prevent unwanted entanglement with the wearer""s hair, inhibit inadvertent release of the ends of the article of jewelry from the clasp during use thereof, and minimize the article of jewelry""s tendency to rotate about the wearer""s neck or wrist.
It is generally understood that many forms of decorative jewelry include means to securely attach the ends thereof during placement of such about the wearer""s neck or wrist. It is also well known that the means of attaching the ends of the piece of jewelry come in a variety of shapes and forms. Most articles of jewelry are equipped with a clasping mechanism generally comprised of an open-ended, tubular ring member having a sliding gate fitted therein to serve as means to open a portion of the ring member for subsequent engagement with a loop that is generally attached to the other end of the decorative chain or strand. While in other instances, the clasp may take on the form of a longitudinal, tubular sleeve or receptacle that is geometrically designed to accept and lock in place the other end of the decorative chain. However, in principle, most articles of jewelry will have some form of attachment means that may inadvertently disengage during use thereof or be prone to becoming entangled with the wearer""s hair.
Although the relevant body of the art discloses devices for use with an article of jewelry, most are directed to adding decorative features to and concealing the clasp from observers or provide in and of itself the means to attach the ends of the decorative chain or strand. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,940 shows a dress cap that substantially fits over the clasping device to add or enhance the aesthetic features of an article of jewelry. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,260 discloses a clam-like enclosure that includes receiving hooks to engage the ends of the chain. In most instances, particularly with the foregoing, the jewelry ends may require retrofitting to accommodate such decorative devices or may be unattractive due to their bulky appearance.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device which is inexpensive to manufacture and affordable to the average consumer, adequately secures the ends of an article of jewelry with a clasp having protective means to prevent entanglement thereof with the wearer""s hair, adaptably secures the article of jewelry to the wearer to prevent the occurrence of rotational movement thereof about the wearer""s neckline or wrist, and retains the aesthetic qualities and decorative features of the article of jewelry.
In order to overcome the numerous drawbacks apparent in the prior art, an improved apparatus has been devised for use in connecting together and protecting first and second ends of an article of jewelry.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a low cost non-complicated apparatus which may be reliably and securely attached to the article of jewelry so that it may be readily and easily usable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which reliably secures the clasp in place during use thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which retains the aesthetic qualities and decorative features of the article of jewelry.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which prevents or inhibits the inadvertent disengagement of the clasp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which inhibits entanglement of the clasp with the wearer""s hair as well as other obstructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which minimizes the article of jewelry""s tendency to rotate about the wearer""s neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which does not sacrifice comfort to the wearer during use thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can be adapted for use on a variety of fashionable articles of jewelry without undue modification thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easily mounted on and detached from the article of jewelry.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which accomplishes the foregoing and other objects and advantages and which is economical, durable, and fully effective in performing its intended functions.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus has been devised for use with an article of jewelry having first and second ends interconnected by a continuous chain or strand, wherein the first end is fixedly connected to a ring member while a second end is fixedly attached to a loop. The apparatus preferably comprises a cylindrical body having a longitudinal bore extending therethrough for passage of a clasp comprised of the ring member and loop. The length of the cylindrical body is preferably equivalent to the length of the clasp used to interconnect the decorative chain ends, while the diameter thereof is slightly less than the effective outer diameter of the clasp. In operation, the cylindrical body is adaptably fitted to and tighteningly stretched over the loop and is slidably positioned toward the second end until a portion of the loop is left exposed to permit engagement with the ring member. A handle made part of the latching mechanism and extending outwardly therefrom is slidably retracted along the periphery of the ring member to open a portion thereof to accept and receive that portion of the loop left exposed. The latching mechanism is then selectively closed by releasing the handle, with the cylindrical body being slidably moved inward toward the first end and longitudinally over the ring member and loop until each is adequately covered thereby.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals depict the same parts in the various views.